


天上的爱与人间的爱

by Katyusha_Maximova



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha_Maximova/pseuds/Katyusha_Maximova
Summary: 连载中AU年轻倨傲的神父EddyX富有的澳大利亚寡妇Brett———————————————————————————故事梗概：1919年的夏天，年轻英俊的天主教教士Eddy被教会从罗马派到荒凉偏僻的澳大利亚，在布雷迪庄园附近的图塞教区担任神父。在美丽的布雷迪庄园里，他遇见了富有又独身的澳大利亚庄园主Brett。———————————————————————————Notes很重要！！
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：  
> 本文是作者把两次在澳大利亚旅居时从当地牧羊场里的剪羊毛工那听到的祖辈的旧事碎片拼凑起来的故事，充满了个人的想象和猜测。故事真实性不可考。人名均做了模糊处理。
> 
> 这个故事发生的时代离如今已经很远了。它所寓居的世界已几乎不存。
> 
> 那时，同性恋还是个禁语。圣经中明确地写道：“不可与男人苟合，像与女人一样；这本是可憎恶的。”（利未记 20：13）
> 
> 1861年，英王国废除了同性恋死刑的法律，但仍然判处十年以上甚至无期徒刑。殖民地适用的《印度刑法》中也写下了相似的条款。
> 
> 澳大利亚在当时是个不列颠的殖民地，一片远离尘嚣的荒凉大陆。
> 
> 1919年的夏天，年轻英俊的天主教教士Eddy被教会从罗马派到荒凉偏僻的澳大利亚，在布雷迪庄园附近的图塞教区担任神父。在美丽的布雷迪庄园里，他遇见了富有又独身的澳大利亚庄园主Brett。
> 
> 于是，故事开始了。

Eddy开着一辆小汽车驰骋在澳大利亚图塞的土路上。图塞是靠近澳大利亚昆士兰地区的一片广袤无垠的绿色原野。水草丰满，气候宜人，是东澳大利亚不可多得的一片优质的牧羊场。布雷迪高地这是这篇广袤无垠草场上的明珠。那里除了绵延的青草，还有数不尽的鲜花，喷泉和雕像。可爱的珍珠鸟在玫瑰花丛和紫藤之间觅食。

他开车驶进布雷迪高地上雄伟的庄园。庄园的男仆已经在门口等待他的车驾。等他的车在这座颇具英伦古风的庄园门口停下以后，男仆上前来为他拉开车门。

男仆名字叫做安东尼•史密斯，附近村庄的人都称呼他为史密斯先生。

“日安，史密斯先生。我是新来的神父Eddy，受你们家主人的邀请而来。”

史密斯微微欠身说道，“日安，神父大人。能接待您是我的荣幸。老爷已经在书房等您了。请随我来。”

这座华美庄园的主人是一位独身男士。他的轶事Eddy在教民中也有所耳闻。

主人的名字叫做Brett。是这座庄园原本的主人的未亡人。他原先是在英国读书，学成回来之后嫁给了这位富有的澳大利亚老爵士。

同性之间的结合虽然违反《印度刑法》377条。可毕竟婚姻的其中一方是个贵族。最后这桩婚姻仍然得到了法律承认。仅仅过了两年，Brett的丈夫，这位爵士就因病去世。他们没有孩子，也没有其他直系亲属。于是作为合法伴侣，Brett继承了他的头衔和财产，成为了这座布雷迪庄园以及整个图塞地区的草场，牲畜，村庄，农田的主人。

Brett便成为一个年轻富有的“寡夫”。他“孀居”了有接近十年。曾与同性结合的过去和众人对他可能有过同性性行为的猜测给他带来了不光彩的名声。他也不愿意和任何人分享他的庄园和头衔。他有钱有地位，是这片地区的无冕之王。

Eddy花了一些功夫来得到约会这个图塞地区实际掌权人和最慷慨的赞助者的机会。他来到图塞的时间不长，罗马教会派他来接替已经老迈的凯瑞神父，名声已经传遍了图塞。他年轻英俊，勤于职守，温柔忍耐，善解人意，在教区内无论是穷人还是富人都一视同仁，跋山涉水在图塞中播撒主的福音。

史密斯带他进入这座庄园内部。里面的景象再次震撼了Eddy。即便他在罗马求学的时也在不少以壮美为名的教堂里做过弥撒，他仍然为这座建筑宏大的结构和精致的摆设细节所震撼。

它的建筑结构是乔治王朝风格的，质朴又大方。每一根柱子上都雕琢了精美的浮雕。大理石台阶盘旋接引人上到楼上，在台阶转角出的平台墙壁上挂着一副男主人的油画肖像。他刚想仔细观察，就被史密斯喝止住了。

“神父大人，请您凝神。”

他收回了自己的视线，为自己的荒唐行为感到有一丝羞赧，只好低下头乖乖跟在男仆身后。

男仆为他推开庄园书房的门，“老爷在里面等着您，您请进吧。”

书房内传来一个清亮的男声，“史密斯你下去吧，给我和神父大人单独相处的空间。”

史密斯应声而退。Eddy在即将见到这个区域的掌权者时还是有些紧张的。他深吸了一口气，脚踏着奥巴松的地毯进入到这个宅子的书房里去。

他看见了这座豪宅的主人，Brett。他穿着熨烫整齐的白色衬衫和黑色西裤，披着一件深蓝色平绒的外袍，坐在落地窗前的高背椅中。深沉的颜色符合他孀居的身份。

Brett的面容比他想象得要年轻许多。他分辨不出来年纪，甚至以为他是同龄人。

“随便坐吧，”Brett说道，“不要拘束。我正常这个时候都在这里处理庄园的事物。”

Eddy于是在他对面的椅子上坐了下来。

“我可以叫你Eddy吗？我们应该亲近一些，不必称呼你神父大人吧。”Brett把玩着手里的笔说道。

“当然。”他说道。

“你叫我Brett就好了，不必加尊称或者头衔。在主面前没有什么世俗的等级，我们都是平等的。”他说道。

Eddy点头称是，“拥有您这样的兄弟姐妹是图塞教区的荣幸。”他尽力收起那股害他来到这个偏僻地方的与生俱来的倨傲表情。

“不必这么奉承我，”Brett轻笑道，“老凯瑞神父为了我那个死掉的丈夫的缘故，一步都不愿意踏进我这个宅子里，觉得这是撒旦栖息的处所。”

“可他却一分不退的收下您的赞助。这是虚伪的。”Eddy摇摇头说。“我这次来就是为了感谢您这些年为图塞教区的慷慨捐赠。我为您带了圣餐，如果您想听我弥撒的话，也可以等会为您做。”

Brett对教会的捐赠与他的地位是很相符的。Eddy所开的这辆小汽车便是他的礼物。即便在之前的时期里，老凯瑞神父公开和他不对付，他依旧维持这他作为地区的主人和教区领袖的地位。

Brett投向他的眼光多了一分欣赏，“有圣餐我就已经很满足了。这还是这么多年第一次有神父来这里。请为我保留弥撒的机会吧，以后会用得上的。”

“圣餐待会再用也无妨。不如我们来讲一讲别的吧。这还是你来到图塞之后，我第一次见到你。”

他细细打量Eddy。他身材高大，面容棱角分明如刀凿斧刻一般，尤其是他犀利的下颌线。任何有这样面容的其他人都必然因为这样的轮廓有一种冷峻的气质。Eddy不然，他周身所带的温和的氛围似乎是主给予的礼物。这样相矛盾的外表和内心让Brett一时间都有些恍然。

“乐意之至。”Eddy说道。

这一下子把Brett拉回到谈话当中。

“哦，请原谅。忘记问你了，你年岁几何啊？”

“28了，大人。”Eddy回答道。

“请叫我Brett，”Brett摸了摸下巴上刚长出来的胡茬，“那可真是年轻啊。我都39了。我来到图塞的时候也是跟你差不多大的年纪。岁月飞逝啊，一转眼十多年都过去了。”

“我刚看见你的时候感觉像见到同龄人一样，这可不是什么奉承话。”Eddy说道。

“所有人都这么说。可我知道我已经39了。像你这样年轻有才的教士不应该留在罗马吗？怎么到了澳大利亚来了。是因为你喜欢这里寂寞的环境吗？”

Brett看着Eddy眼睛。Eddy的眼睛格外澄澈，在Brett这样的老手看来，一眼就能看到内心想法。

“在罗马的主教大人觉得我过于倨傲，要知道傲慢可是七宗罪之一，所以让我来这个僻静之所洗清罪恶。来到这里之后我确实爱上了这个地方，这里非常适合苦修。”他说道。

“我就知道会是如此。否则你这样的教士是不愿意到这里来的。等级和斗争无处不在，即便是在最接近天上的教廷也是如此。”Brett说。

Eddy忙为自己辩解，“并不全然如此。抱朴守真，服从教会是我成为教士时许下的神圣誓言。做到这些也并非难事。”

Brett望着他纯净的眼眸，好似雨季里图塞平原上的一汪映着月亮的水坑。

他无声地叹了口气，“那就随你便吧。希望你能在图塞过得开心。有什么需求就跟我的管家说，他会尽可能地满足你。”

“谢谢你，Brett。”Eddy说道。

“这样讲就见外了。到了圣餐时间了。我也应该沐浴在主的光辉下，清洗下我身上积年的罪孽了。”

Eddy并没有带丰盛的圣餐。仅仅是一块面包代指主的肉，一杯葡萄酒代指主的血。

主说：“吃我肉喝我血的人得他永生，在末日时我要叫他复活。”（约6：54）

送走Eddy之后，Brett叫来了他的贴身男仆Joey。Joey是从他英国读书开始就在他身边，一路陪同他到澳大利亚，结婚，丧夫，度过十年的孀居生活，是他在图塞最亲近的人。

“Joey，”他说道，“你觉得这个Eddy怎么样？”

“老爷，这位神父大人仪表堂堂，进退有度。可他毕竟是个神父。”

“神父就不能还俗吗？这只需要给教会一点钱就能办到。”他说道，“在这个鸟不拉屎的地方做神父根本不值得。他总会厌倦这个地方的。”

Joey还想要说些什么，被他挥手制止了，“好了，我知道你想说什么。我只是厌倦了现在的生活。”

他打了个哈欠，揉一揉自己的眼眶。

“希望下个礼拜还能见到他。我有些累了想小睡一会，Joey，帮我更衣吧。”

“是，老爷。”

———TBC———


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
Brett所说的下个礼拜，便是澳大利亚猎鸟季的开始。贵族们和澳大利亚的上流社会并不需要打猎来补贴家用。他们把打猎当做是社交表演的舞台。

猎鸟活动就举办在图塞平原上。Brett一直对此兴致缺缺。但是今年Eddy也被邀请在列。

他那天身着一身防水的粗花呢的套装，Joey跟在他身后带着他的猎枪。来宾们各自结伴，带着装弹的仆人，或是走进小树林里交谈，或是往原野深处走去。

作为图塞的主人，他自然跟来宾们都寒暄了一番。他看到了Eddy，他身着一身猎装，跨过灌木丛向他走来。

Brett看到他有些兴奋地招呼道，“Eddy！”

“日安，爵士大人。”他说道。在私下里他们会互道姓名，但是在公开场合Eddy还是会叫他爵士大人。

“日安，”Brett说道，“最近布道还顺利吗？有没有什么奇迹的见证？比如残疾者突然能行走了，大病之人突然痊愈了。”他开玩笑道。

Eddy摇了摇头，“您真是幽默。一切如常，大人。”

Brett向其他人介绍道，“这就是我们图塞的新神父Eddy。图塞教区能受主恩泽都是他的功劳。”

“过奖了，这也少不了您的慷慨奉献。”Eddy说道。

Brett听到赞美话很是高兴。他悄悄地把Eddy拉到一旁，说道：“我们两个一道吧。你把枪给Joey，他会替我们装弹。”

“可我只是个神父罢了。还有很多大名鼎鼎的人在等您去找他们呢。”

“我并不想跟他们周旋，太累。”Brett撇嘴。

“他们尊敬我只是因为我的钱和我的头衔。背地里还不知道怎么说我有多难听。看着实在心烦。不如和你在一起。”

“如果你答应我这次，我会增加对图塞的捐赠。这都是你的工作的结果，给你的履历添上一笔。”Brett说道。

“请不要这样，”Eddy皱眉，“我非常乐意，是因为我视您为朋友，并不是为了谋求您的捐赠。”

Brett心里更高兴了，面上却没有表露。

“那我就当做你答应了。”

“答应了。”

“那捐赠…”Brett还是想要逗一逗这个可爱的小神父。

“请您不要再说了，不然我就翻脸了。”Eddy说道。

“好吧好吧。我们往这边走吧。”他随便指了个方向，反正整个图塞平原都是他的，往哪走都一样。

布雷迪庄园的仆人们拿着旗子把鸟群往这一带聚拢，以便这些高贵的客人能真的打到鸟。

Brett和Eddy站在一个干草垛子之后。他粗花呢的衣服比他们第一次见面的时候穿得熨烫整齐的西装更结实，不用担心被干草挂出来丝。

“你的打猎技术怎样？”，Brett看着Eddy。Eddy从Joey那里拿到了装好弹的枪，把枪管架在干草垛上对着鸟群比划。

“一般般吧。”Eddy说道，“比不上昆士兰的阿诺德爵士，但是比老约翰逊先生肯定要好。”

“阿诺德可是蝉联了三年我这里的猎鸟冠军了。每次都要请他一杯酒喝。”Brett说道，“我打猎技术差得很。每次都要使一点小手段才能避免名列最后。”

“什么手段？”

Brett从Joey那里拿过了枪，架在了干草垛上，眯着眼睛看了看瞄准框，干净利落地按下了扳机。

Brett看着冒烟的枪口，问Eddy道：“你觉得我打到了吗？”

Eddy努力从脑海的词典里找到一个合适而委婉的词，“额…应该吧…”

Brett狡黠地一笑，“那就好。”他说，“Joey，通知安东尼计分。”

安东尼是这场活动的计分员，他也是布雷迪庄园的男仆，自然听Brett老爷的话。

“好的，老爷。 ”Joey说道。

Eddy张大了嘴巴，他其实并没有看到任何一只鸟掉下来，“Brett，你不再确认一下吗？”

“不确认。”Brett眨眨眼睛说道，“这就是我的小手段。”

“到你了，神父大人。让我来见识见识你的打猎技术吧。”

“如果我这次打猎的成绩超过了阿诺德爵士，是否能找您讨杯酒喝呢？”Eddy说道。

“那是当然。”Brett说道。

Eddy一会看一看天，等待鸟飞过来，一会盯着瞄准框。他黝黑的瞳仁闪烁着专注的神情。他能做一件事情做得很好，无论是布道还是打猎，因为他会沉迷。

“嘘，”他对Brett说，“希望您能保持噤声。”

Brett点点头，环抱着手臂看着他。

Eddy找到了他的猎物，一只落单的，灰扑扑翅膀的小鸟。他不是分类学家，叫不出这种鸟的名字，图塞平原上不同种类的鸟实在太多了。他知道这种鸟是很难打的，但他想要在Brett前面露一手。

他干净利落地上好了膛，枪口对着那只还懵然无知的鸟，盯着瞄准镜，然后啪地一下扣下扳机。

鸟应声而落。

“Bravo！”Brett鼓着掌上前说道，“这种鸟我一辈子都打不下来的。”

“只是些小巧罢了。”Eddy说，“Joey，请帮我通知史密斯先生计分。”

“你这样使唤我的男仆真的好吗？Joey，你觉得呢？”Brett笑道。

“我非常乐意被神父大人使唤，老爷。”Joey说道。

“你看看，”Brett摊手说，“都乱套了。Joey都站到你那边去了。”

“看来今年我们布雷迪庄园只用靠Eddy就能挽回脸面了。”Brett说道。

“您过奖了。”Eddy腼腆地笑笑，手上扳机一扣，又落下来一只鸟。

Eddy说要击败阿诺德爵士并非夸口，他的枪法并非百发百中，也十中有九。往年这个时候总是忙着找鸟和耍小聪明的Brett，现在只要看着Eddy打，然后划一部分到他名下就可以了。

突然，远处传来一声不正常的枪响，还有人群的惊呼。

Brett皱了皱眉，作为这片土地的主人，他有责任弄清楚发生了什么事，于是他对Joey说道：“你去看看发生了什么，然后过来告诉我。”

“是，老爷。”

“在罗马你也经常打猎吗？”Brett问道。

“并没有。罗马没有这么大的原野。而且我当时在神学院学习，忙于学业。”

Eddy从干草垛上撤下了枪，“稍微休息一下吧。”他说道。

“怎么了？”Brett问。

他向Brett展示空掉的弹匣，“没有子弹了。”

Joey离开了，没有人为他们装弹。但他留下了一袋铅弹。

“你会装弹吗？”Brett问道。

“我会。”Eddy说道，“教区里面有一个猎人，我到他家里做过两次弥撒，他告诉了我怎么装弹，怎么能更精准地击中猎物。”

Brett把子弹递给Eddy，看着他熟练地把子弹装入。

“你以后如果不做神父了还能打猎为生。”

Eddy奇怪地看了他一眼，“我早就向教会发了永愿，会一直做教士到死。”

Brett瘪瘪嘴，“你就当我开玩笑好了。”

Joey很快回来了，带来了消息，“是库克先生。他的枪走火了，伤了手臂。”

“要紧吗？”Brett问道。

“已经叫了庄园里的医生了，他们正在赶过来。”

“要不我去看一看？”Eddy说。

“你懂医吗？”Brett问道。

Eddy点点头，“在罗马学过一点。医治一些得不到医生救助的贫苦人是播撒主的福音的方式。”

“那我就更不好意思留你了。去吧，只是注意安全。”Brett说道。

他目送Eddy离开，跟Joey一起站在干草垛前，对着天空发了两枪，一无所获。

“没有他，我是打不到鸟了。”

“我们也去看看吧，”他说，“主人家这个时候不去探望是不符合礼节的。”

“然后晚上的时候记得从酒窖里找一瓶好酒出来开给我们的神父大人。我有预感，他这次能超过阿诺德爵士。”

“是，老爷。”Joey回答道。

———TBC———


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感情逐渐升温

Eddy赢下了猎鸟比赛的冠军。库克先生经过他的包扎之后也没有什么大碍。布雷迪庄园为此设了晚宴庆贺。Joey从酒窖里挑选了一瓶葡萄酒。Brett从仆人的托盘里拿过细颈的醒酒器，亲自为Eddy斟上满满一杯。

这个被旧事和俗事挟持得动弹不得的庄园，因为这个如同珍珠鸟一样可爱的新来客，吮吸到了一些20世纪的新鲜空气。

Eddy在教区里的受欢迎程度难以想象。穷人们都厌倦了势利眼老凯瑞神父，对这个新来的小东西有超凡的喜爱。无论他走到哪里，都有认识他的教民向他打招呼，恭敬地称呼他一声神父大人。

他只能以更加诚恳地履行他的教士职责作为报答。他布道的足迹遍布图塞平原。每日人们总能看到这位神父大人开着Brett送他的小汽车去往图塞的各个地方为教民们排忧解难，在痛苦中救赎他们。即便是Brett去Eddy的教堂找他，也时常不能见到。

有一次Brett寻他不得，从教堂的小修士里得知Eddy天刚亮就骑马去图塞平原边缘靠近达令河上的一家人那里讲经了，一来一回要好几个小时，恐怕到天黑才能回来。

“他真是个优秀的教士。”Brett对Joey说道。

“是的，老爷。Eddy神父的善行在整个大昆士兰地区都是有名的。”

“人们都为着他是个这样好的人而赞美他。可我倒是希望他是个一般的人，甚至逊一点的。因为这样好的人只能是属于主的。”Brett叹息地说道，“请主原谅我有这样的想法吧，我毕竟是个有罪的人。”

“不要这样说，老爷。我相信神父大人对主的爱和对世人的爱是相当的。”Joey说道。

“但愿如此，”Brett摇摇头，“我们回去吧。”

“是，老爷。”

得益于布雷迪庄园和图塞教区的紧密关系，他们还是有不少相处的机会。教区的新神父和庄园主人之间的友谊使得庄园对于教会的支持越发积极，一些老凯瑞时期搁置的慈善的项目也得以上马。

在Brett和Eddy的共同名义之下，他们扩大了教会小学，翻新了图塞的孤儿院和工作坊，为牧羊女工们提供夜校的课程，为孤苦无靠的人创办粥厂。

Eddy经常去粥厂帮着里面的厨娘施粥。人们都相信他送出去的粥是带着主的福泽的。Brett有时候也会来，他穿着一身常服，少有人能认出来这个跟在Eddy神父身后个头略矮的男士就是这片区域的真正主人。

Brett觉得离开香衣影鬓的庄园和酒会，混迹在下层的农民，工人，猎户之间反而更加自在。没有人嚼他往事的舌根子，他也不必竖起盾牌抵御鄙夷的眼神。有一两个清楚他旧事的人，即便尽全力的贫嘴，也抵不上昆士兰或者悉尼里任何一个贵族老爷的一两个词语刻薄。

这些贫苦人是能体谅Brett的一些不光彩的旧事的。毕竟谁能真正按照圣经里面的教条生活呢？澳大利亚牧羊场里面一辈子娶不到女人的单身汉们肉贴着肉在手淫的时候，会想到这是冒犯上帝的吗？他们会因为这个找神父忏悔吗？谁又给他们找女人呢？

贵族老爷小姐们做出一副道德上完美无瑕的姿态是轻而易举的。可对于其他人来说，活下去就已经耗尽全部力气。这是两套完全不同的价值判断。

Eddy最近有些烦恼。连布雷迪庄园的女仆安娜都看出来神父大人最近情绪不对，几次三番地问他有什么烦心事，可Eddy就闭口不说。

这一天他又来到布雷迪庄园。他已经轻车熟路了。他没有上楼进茶室或者书房去找Brett。他一路下楼到了楼下布雷迪庄园仆人们的工作和休息之所。

庄园的女仆长凯特琳太太正在厨房烧水。一看到Eddy来了，微微屈膝道：“日安，神父大人。您怎么来了。”

Eddy看了一眼灶台，水壶嘴正冒着白气，“日安，凯特琳太太。是我唐突了，没有打扰您吧。”

“您太客气了。只是些日常工作。您来是有什么事吗？”凯特琳把烧开的热水倒进黄铜的壶里，在围裙上擦了擦手。

“我有些话想问您。不知能否借一步说话？”

“当然可以。请跟我来休息厅吧。”

“谢谢。”

他们来到休息厅，在沙发上坐定。

“凯特琳太太，请原谅我的直白，我有一些关于你家老爷的话想问。”

凯特琳眯起了眼睛，“我想您应该清楚，仆人是不应该讨论主人家的事的。”

Eddy忙点头道，“我是知道的。不是您想的那样。”

这位年轻的神父大人神色有些局促，“是这样的…”，他调整了一下措辞，“Brett，你家老爷，对图塞教会帮助良多。我很想感谢他，却不知道能为他做些什么。”

凯特琳太太笑了笑，“您想得太多了。帮助教会传播福音是老爷的份内中事。他不会因此想要谋求回报。”

“话虽如此，但我还是想以我私人的名义感谢他一贯以来的支持，否则我心里是在过意不去。”

“难怪所有人都说您是个古道热肠的好人呐。”凯特琳太太感慨道。

“您过奖了，我只是忠实地履行我作为天主教士的职责。”

“但并不是所有是教士都像您这样啊，”凯特琳太太说道，“如果您想听一听我的浅见，何不邀请我家老爷出席一场婚礼呢？”

“婚礼？”Eddy疑惑了。

“是啊。作为布雷迪庄园的仆人，我不应该说我们老爷的事，但您应该知道他过去给他带来的尴尬。因为这个，即便他身份如此尊贵，十年以来从没有人邀请他出席喜庆的场合。在您来之前，布雷迪庄园一直是这样暮气沉沉的样子。如果您能邀请他出席一次婚礼，不必是很隆重的婚礼，他会有多高兴啊。”凯特琳太太说道。

“谢谢您，”Eddy说，“我会考虑的。我还有事，就不打扰了。愿主保佑您。”

“慢走，神父大人。”

书房内，还是像他们第一次见面那样，Brett坐在高背椅里，Eddy坐在他对面。书桌上摊开了一张婚礼请柬。

“婚礼？”Brett说道，“你莫不是疯了吧，神父大人？到底是你太天真了什么都不知道，还是你刻意想要这么做来羞辱我？”

Eddy语塞，他不知道该说什么话，说他知道Brett的过去，还是辩解他没有羞辱Brett的意思。

“Brett，你知道我是因为什么。”他这样说道，“这不是一场贵族式的婚礼。只是一位农家女和一个猎人在主的见证下结合。我只是想让你过来看一看婚礼是如何在我的教堂里面举行的。”

Brett冷静下来，长叹了一口气，重新打开请柬，“婚礼啊，让我想起我在英国的一些事情，都已经十多年过去了。请原谅我刚才的无理，只是太长时间了，我有点不适应。”

“没事的，”Eddy轻声安抚道，“宾客都是一些很善良的人，他们不会说些什么。你坐在最后一排看就好了。”

“我问下Joey当天的车马安排。”他摇铃叫来了Joey，主仆走到无人处私话了一会。

“Joey跟安东尼那天都要出门，”他回来对Eddy说道，“Eddy，那天你能来接我吗？”

“当然可以，我会开车来接你。”Eddy说道。

———TBC———


	4. Chapter 4

那是图塞平原上风和日丽的一天。Brett的贴身男仆Joey和庄园的男仆安东尼今天都有事出去了。女仆长凯特琳太太送他到门口。

“祝您玩得开心，老爷。”她说道。

“我又不是小孩子了，凯特琳太太。婚礼就是那回事。”Brett说道。

凯特琳太太也不揭穿他，笑着说道：“神父大人来了。”

Eddy的车停在了庄园主宅的门口，Brett点头示意凯特琳去帮他开车门。Eddy从车上跳下来。

“日安，Brett。”他说道。

“日安，Eddy。”

他朝凯特琳太太点点头，“日安，凯特琳太太。”

“日安，神父大人。”

“准备好了吗，Brett？我们可以出发了吗？”Eddy问道。

“可以了。”他说。

凯特琳太太目送着这两个人走向Eddy的小汽车。

Brett低声问Eddy，“我应该坐哪里？”

“坐我旁边吧。”

“哦，好。”他从善如流地坐到驾驶座旁边的位子上去，“抱歉。以往都是Joey准备车驾。”

Eddy发动了车子。他们穿行在图塞平原上。Eddy手把着方向盘。Brett放松地倚靠在椅背上，微张着嘴巴，感受车子行驶带动的气流拂过他的面颊。

“图塞是我见过最美丽的地方 ”Eddy说道。

确实如此，初秋的图塞在土路两边随处能看见高大的魔鬼桉跟紫茉莉藤缠绕在一起，那是一团混在一起的黄铜色和紫红色。到处都是玫瑰花，粉红的，白的，黄的，深红的，粉灰的。雨季已经过去了，空气中弥漫的令人舒适的干爽。

“多谢夸奖。”作为图塞的主人，Brett欣然接受这种赞美。

“图塞值得一切的赞美。”Eddy说道。

Eddy的教堂离布雷迪庄园不远。他们开车穿过了一条小溪，驶进了密林，一座不起眼的矮矮的教堂就在那里。

宾客没有全部到齐。里面没有Brett认得的人。他自己坐到了教堂的最后一排。Eddy进教堂后的准备室去了，他要更换成主持婚礼用的法衣。

教堂渐渐坐满了。新人已经在外头等候。Eddy从祭坛后面出来。他穿着白色的长法衣，披着一件绣着教会十字的鹅黄色披帛。他的头发梳得一丝不苟，手持圣经和十字架。这显得他更加高大英俊，疏离而富有神性。

Brett一看便移不开眼睛。他在心里惊呼道：“如果欣赏教士的美是一种罪，我请求主的宽恕。”

新人已经准备好了。Eddy点点头示意小修士打开教堂的门。没有乐声，也没有鲜花，一切就简，只是一个平凡的男人和一个朴素的女人迈着坚定的步子进入这个神圣的处所。

“请两位跟着我宣誓。”他说道。

他对着女人说道，“请您跟我念。我，安妮•梅。”

“我，安妮•梅。”女人说道。

“愿意以这个男人为我的丈夫。”

“愿意以这个男人为我的丈夫。”

他对着男人说道，“请您跟我念。我，安德鲁•杨森。”

“我，安德鲁•杨森 ”男人说道。

“愿意以这个女人为我的妻子。”

“愿意以这个女人为我的妻子。”

他对着在座的宾客说道，“在座的各位，有谁对这桩结合有所异议，请现在提出，或永远保持缄默。”

教堂里面一片寂静。

“以圣父，圣子，圣灵的名义，”他说道，“我宣布这两个人已经结为夫妇。愿主保佑他们，阿门。”

“阿门。”

婚礼的仪式到现在就算结束了。宾客正要离开去教堂外的草坪上庆祝。

Eddy清了清嗓子，“以主的名义，我请各位留步。”

宾客都疑惑地看着这个年轻的神父，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药。

“为了见证这桩神圣的结合，我请来了图塞和布雷迪庄园的主人Brett爵士。他就坐在教堂的最后一排。让我们请这位尊贵的爵士大人为新人送上祝福吧 ”他说道。

Brett被Eddy点名起来一时间有些不知所措，所有人的目光都投向了他，但毕竟他经历过大风浪，很快就换上了他社交场上的那副得体的微笑。

他对着那一男一女说道，“愿你们能遵循主的教诲，互爱，互助，互教，互信，携手共度。布雷迪庄园的贺礼会稍后奉上。愿主保佑你们。”

“谢谢您的好意，尊敬的爵士大人。也愿主保佑您。”两位新人激动地说道。

宾客们离开了。Brett能听到教堂外面喧闹的声音。他不想参与，懒懒地靠在教堂的长椅上。

Eddy换回了他平常的衣服，回归了世俗的世界。他在祭坛前整理东西，指挥着小修士打扫卫生。

“十年来第一次出席婚礼，感觉怎样？”Eddy问Brett。

“你讲得很好。只是没有鲜花，太可惜了。我应该从布雷迪庄园带一捧玫瑰送给新人。”Brett说道。

“你可以现在去外面花丛里剪一捧。”Eddy开玩笑道。

“来不及了。都结束了。”

“感觉高兴吗？”Eddy问道。

“高兴。”Brett回答道。

“你高兴就好。”Eddy说道。

“一切都很好，只是我担心…”Brett说道。

“担心什么？”Eddy问。

“我是个有罪的人。我担心我的祝福会给这对新人带来不幸。如果主要降罚，也请惩罚我吧，不要惩罚那对新人。求主怜悯。”Brett说道。

“不会的。”Eddy说道，“别人可能会被流言迷惑。但我知道你是最正直善良的人。主也会知道。他的智慧之眼不会被凡人的东西所蒙蔽。你的祝福会给那对新人带来受用不尽的幸福。”

“但愿如此吧。”Brett说道，“你只是见过我的一面而已。”

“我相信我的眼光。”Eddy说道。

———TBC———


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett的独白，上一段婚姻的动机，在伦敦的往事。

Brett晚饭后用了一些鸡尾酒，有点醉醺醺的。这是从美国传过来的新时尚。

下午Eddy来到布雷迪庄园拜访，带给了他一些野货和新鲜水果。他说是一家教民给他的礼物，不好推辞，于是他带来和Brett分享。

Brett叫凯特琳太太收下了东西，顺便留他吃一顿晚饭。天黑了之后便叫安东尼送Eddy回去。

他已经为睡觉换好了衣服。从白天精致的套装，换成了一件灰色丝质的睡袍。

他坐在梳妆台的镜子前面。卧室里的梳妆台原本是为布雷迪庄园的女主人准备的。这个庄园里已经很久没有女主人了。本应该充满女性力量的角落也摆满了他自己的东西，他的权戒，徽记，领结，领带，这些男人的东西。

他看着镜子里自己的脸。他已经快要40岁了，镜子里是一张快要40岁男人的脸。Eddy说他这张脸与28，29岁的人无异。可他自己清楚，十年前的Brett和现在的Brett是天壤之别。

他的脸颊褪去了年轻时候的肥肉，变得骨感而非圆润。眼角长出了细纹。更重要的是，他眼神里失去了年轻时候的活力，更添了爱德华时代末期英国贵族的一些暮气沉沉。没有人能把这种疲惫的眼神跟十年前那个活跃在伦敦的化妆舞会，戏剧剧场，狩猎，各种享乐活动中的Brett联系起来。

说到往事。往事像鸦片一样叫Brett无法睡着了。他想找个人跟他说一说往事，于是他摇铃叫了Joey上来。

可能是因为晚上，Joey进来的时候虽然衣着丝毫不乱，但整个人的气质相比白天更加放松闲适。

“您找我来有什么事吗，老爷。”

“我知道已经很晚了。希望我没有打搅你睡觉。”Brett说道。

“没有，老爷。我刚正在跟凯特琳太太还有史密斯先生说话。”

“那就好，”Brett说道，“带打火机了吗？”

“带了，老爷。”Joey从西装的内口袋里掏出打火机。

Brett拉开梳妆台的小抽屉，那里有一盒盒他收藏的卷烟，他从中拿出一根。Joey上前递了火。他深吸一口，吐出一个烟圈。

他很少抽烟。他有一口人人艳羡的漂亮牙齿。烟草里面的焦油会叫他牙齿变黄。可在酒精的煽动下，他也顾不得了。

Joey把卧室的窗户拉开一条小缝，以便烟气可以从缝里出去，否则Brett晚上睡觉要头疼的。

“没什么要紧的事。坐吧，Joey。只是想来找你讲讲话。你是这里唯一知道我在英国的事的人。”Brett说道。

“英国离我们已经太远啦，老爷。”Joey说道。

“是啊。我都记不得当初我们是怎么过来的，是图什么？英国到澳大利亚，又坐飞机又坐轮船又坐汽车，一路几十个小时。”

“是为了老理查德爵士。您要跟他结婚。”

“不用向我提起先夫。他已经过世十年了。离我们认识也有十几年了。我还记得我第一次见到他，是在伦敦莎士比亚剧场的后台。我当时饰演《哈姆雷特》里的哈姆雷特王子，谢幕之后他到后台给我献花，邀请我共进晚餐。”Brett说道。

“您竟然还记得。”Joey说道。

“我当然记得。我一辈子都不可能忘掉。所有人都说我和他是不相配的。他年老我年轻，他是贵族我是平民，他是男人我也是男人！多么颠倒啊！”

“所有人都想知道我图他什么？图他的钱，图他的地位？放屁。我在伦敦也没少被贵族小姐递过情书，我的钱足够我在伦敦过上舒舒服服的三辈子。”

十年的寂寞，让他明白这样的事实：当他踏上昆士兰土地的那一刻起，伦敦的Brett就在世俗眼里消失了。

来到澳大利亚之后，除了Joey以外没有人再知道在伦敦时的他。他必须忍受旁人以他们的意图对他永无止尽地揣测。

“我图什么？我跟他在一起是多么的快乐啊。这难道不够我图的吗？难道只有不相配的关系才能带来越界的快乐吗？门当户对的结果只有厌倦？”Brett说道。

“这快乐是多么短暂啊。主仅仅给我了两年半，就收回它了。随后给了我十年的离群索居作为惩罚。如果我真的是图他的钱他的地位跟他结婚，那我付出的代价也足够了。”

“十年了，这些都过去了，老爷。”Joey说道。

“不，它没有过去，它又回来了，就在Eddy身上，我又看到了它！他是个教士，我是个俗人。他是男人，我也是个男人。这更加不相配了！”Brett无不哀婉地说道。

“老爷，可怜人啊，请把这一切都当做主对您的考验吧，这样会好受一些。”Joey叹息道，在胸前画了一个十字。

“那主想要我做什么呢？因为不般配而放弃，还是因为快乐而坚持？”Brett说道。

“我不知道，老爷。我们凡人怎么能弄懂主的意图呢？除非到了我们死去，到了要上天堂还是要下地狱的那一刻，我们是不知道考验的结果的。”Joey说道。

“那已经是身后的事了。无论是幸福还是痛苦，一生都已经过去了。”Brett说。

主啊，您到底是想要您的孩子受尽一生的痛苦，在死亡的时候才能解脱，还是要他们得到尘世的幸福？

身后才能享有的幸福还能算是幸福吗？

Brett的烟已经快要燃尽了。暗火燎到他的指尖，闷烧的疼痛让他找回了一点理智。

“Joey，Eddy带来的东西，厨房打算怎么处理？”

“老爷，恕我暂时无法回答您。请允许我问一问凯特琳太太和安娜。”

“算了算了。”Brett说，“随便怎么弄吧。我不想知道。已经太晚了，Joey，再留你就不符合礼节了。”

“那我告退了。。晚安，老爷。”

“晚安，Joey。”

Joey离开了。可Brett依旧毫无睡意。

他悲哀地发现自己有些话是连这个一直跟随他的老忠仆都不能告诉的。他只能在黑夜里说给自己听，听到自己的心声在胸腔间回响。

他的烟已经燃尽了，只剩下一个短短的烟头和一缸的灰烬。

他对镜自语道：“Eddy，我劝说过我自己应该放过你。但是我做不到。你是那么好的人。”

他上了床。心跳的幅度太大了，让他的胸口有点痛。

“闭上眼睛吧，Brett。”他对自己说道。

———TBC———


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原谅他爱上了别人

一连好几天Brett都没有睡好觉。直接结果就是脸色苍白，眼下青黑，一副萎靡不振的样子。舒适的夏天养出来的一点肥肉也掉光了。

Eddy敏感，察觉到了变化，问他是不是有什么事。他自然否认，说道不过是季节变化，有点脾胃失调罢了。

饶是庄园的女仆长凯特琳太太和厨娘安娜变着花样给Brett做菜，他也提不起什么兴趣。Brett自己知道这并不是什么胃口有关的问题，只是他有心事罢了。看见凯特琳太太自责的样子，他自己心里也有些愧疚。

在一次外出淋了雨之后，忧思和寒气战胜了他，他生病了。但也不是什么大病，只是持续低烧和咳嗽。庄园的医生开了药，叮嘱他一定要好好休息。

凯特琳太太和Joey盯着他不让他外出。他只好终日卧床修养，偶尔精神好的时候拆一拆信件和读报纸。

没有他的命令，仆人是不会把他生病的消息透露给Eddy的。Eddy只是觉得Brett好长时间都没有到他的教堂里来了，不知道在忙什么。

直到他在附近的村庄里讲经的时候看到布雷迪庄园的仆人在药店里采买药品，随口一问才知道原来是主人生病了。

仆人也说不上主人病情。他有点不好意思地偷看了一眼，也都是些寻常的药。不知道Brett情况怎样，Eddy心里着急，开着车就去了布雷迪庄园。

他把车开到主宅的门口。庄园的男仆安东尼正戴着厚厚的园艺手套修剪门口花丛里的玫瑰花枝。他看到神父大人开着车来，一时间有些惊讶。

“日安，神父大人，”他放下了园艺剪打招呼道，“老爷并没有通知我们要接待您。”

“你家老爷怎么样了？我听说他病了。”Eddy自己推开车门，从车上下来。

“凯特琳太太说不要紧，只是风寒而已，休息休息就好了。”

“我来看看你家老爷。”

“凯特琳太太和Joey先生会看护老爷的，神父大人。”安东尼一副并不想让Eddy进门的样子。

“你是在阻拦我吗，史密斯先生？”Eddy说道。

“您误会了，神父大人…”

“是谁在喧哗？老爷现在需要安静。”

凯特琳太太推开了门，从宅子里走出。她看到了Eddy，微微屈膝道“日安，神父大人 ”

“日安，凯特琳太太。”Eddy说道，“我听说Brett病了，过来看看他。可是史密斯先生好像并不欢迎我，这是你们老爷的意思吗？”

凯特琳太太瞪了安东尼一眼，“史密斯先生，注意你的行为。神父大人是老爷的朋友，不容怠慢。老爷叫你修剪花枝，不是叫你干别的。”

安东尼垂下头，说道：“是，凯特琳太太，我失言了。”拿起园艺剪，继续剪玫瑰去了。

“抱歉，神父大人，让您看笑话了。老爷一直是欢迎您的，只是他最近身体不适，无暇顾及这些。”凯特琳太太说道。

“无妨，我相信史密斯先生是无意的。Brett怎么样了？”Eddy说道。

“只是小病罢了，需要休息。如果您想看望老爷，请跟我来吧。”

主人生病了，整个庄园的氛围都有些凝重。凯特琳太太带他来到会客室，“您在这喝点茶，稍后片刻。我会带您去见老爷。”

Eddy在会客室里坐了有半个多小时。凯特琳太太好像把他忘记了。他坐不住了。他记得Brett卧室的位置，于是一个人上了楼去找Brett。

他在Brett的卧房前面踱步。他能听见Brett在屋里压抑的咳嗽声。咳嗽声好像羽毛一样挠着他的心，让他心里感到酸楚和怜惜。

当他难以抑制情绪，正要推门进去的时候，Joey突然从转角处走出，低声喝止他：“神父大人，您在做什么？”

Eddy感到一阵尴尬，锁回了手。

“老爷要休息，您请回吧。”Joey说道。

“那我就在外面等他。”

“你不能在这里等他。”

“为什么？”

正当Eddy又要跟Joey拌嘴起来的时候，Brett的声音门后传过来了。

“Joey，你跟谁在外面？”他问道。

“是神父大人，老爷。他来看望您。”Joey说道。

“Eddy，麻烦你在外面等一会。Joey，你进来。”他说道。

“是，老爷。”

不过一会，Joey从里面出来了，对Eddy说道，“神父大人，老爷已经醒了，他请您进去。”

Eddy走进了Brett的卧室。Brett靠在床头上，腰下垫了几个枕头，手臂软软地垂在一旁。他想必是刚刚醒，眼里还带着些迷离的水雾。

“你怎么来了…咳咳…”，他声音低迷沙哑，带着止不住地咳音，“咳咳…是因为我快要死了，你过来给我祈祷吗？”

“你说什么话？”Eddy说道，“凯特琳太太说了只是小病。”

“抱歉，”他轻轻晃了晃头，好像清醒了些，“我实在是太难受了。”

“我知道。喝点水吧。到底是怎么了？怎么突然就病了？”Eddy给Brett倒了一杯温开水。

“没有什么。本来就是换季，我那天出门又淋了雨。回来就烧起来了。”Brett的手太软，握不住杯子。Eddy只能手拿着杯子一点一点喂给他。

“怎么这么不小心？Joey也没有看住你吗？”

“别怪他。是我自己逞强了。你知道的，我一直觉得自己可以…咳咳 ”

病中的Brett褪去了他往日伪装的尊贵的不可逼近的气度，显现出他本我的样子——稚嫩而纯真。

“好了，”Brett推了一下Eddy，Eddy感觉自己就是被他的小手指点了一下，一点感觉都没有，“你已经看过我了。我也没有什么大碍。你可以走了。”

Eddy有一些恼火，说道：“今天是怎么了，庄园里所有人都好像跟我过不去一样，一个个都想赶我走。”

Brett有些吃惊，“怎么了？我这两天都没下床，不知道发生了什么事。”

“我今天过来，先是安东尼把我拦在门口，凯特琳太太把我晾在会客厅里，Joey还要跟我吵架。”

Brett抿嘴笑道，“原来是这样。你别怪他们。我病了这些天，他们精神已经够紧绷的啦，难免有出纰漏的地方。我代他们向你道歉。我也没有别的意思…咳咳…只是你还有教会的事，赶快回去吧…咳咳…咳咳…”

说完，他低下头喘了一会。

“你这样子让我怎么能放心回去？教会里还有别人，不用担心。”Eddy说道，给他拍背。

“你是侍奉主的人，怎么能浪费时间在我身上？”Brett低头说道。

Eddy说：“我虽然是个教士，但是也有凡人的感情。”

“是吗？”Brett说，“那为什么在圣经里人们总是为了主牺牲他们人间的情感？就比如亚伯拉罕要杀死他的独生子以撒燔祭？”

“所以他们是圣经里的名人，我只是个在图塞籍籍无名的神父。”

“你可以成为这样的名人。你完全有能力和才华成为主教，大主教，枢机。”

“这在图塞是不可能的。”

“我可以帮你回到罗马，只要你愿意。”Brett说道。

“别再说了，Brett，别再说这件事了。图塞很好，非常好，我不想离开。”

“好吧好吧。”Brett说道。

他望着窗外的那片绿草地，远处有一座小山丘，喃喃自语道：“淋雨的那一天，我去见了我先夫。他就葬在那座小山上的布雷迪庄园家族的墓园里，等我死了以后，也会长眠那里。我带了一束花给他，祈求他的原谅……”

“原谅什么？”Eddy问道。

“跟你无关。不过是我的一些旧事罢了，全都是我自己的选择，我犯下的罪…”哀愁勾起了他肺里的寒气，他猛烈地咳嗽起来。

Eddy吓坏了，忙把他搂在怀里拍背安抚，“对不起，我不应该问的，对不起。”他连忙说道。

“神父大人，我好难受，请救救我吧，”他把头埋在Eddy的臂弯里，“求主宽恕我吧。”

“我会用我所有的力气地为你祈祷，祈求主能宽恕你。”Eddy说道。

或许是出于怜悯，Eddy抱了他。

在他温暖的臂弯里，Brett昏睡了过去。

———TBC———


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神父大人学会告小状了。

Brett的病拖拖拉拉到了快入冬才好。Eddy担心是他体质虚弱，时不时地喊他一起去林子里散步或者在草场骑马锻炼身体。Brett对此非常无奈，但这样的运动并非没有益处。在与神父漫步谈话或者在马上飞驰的时候，Brett 能暂时忘记他内心深处的忧思。

初冬的图塞，牧草因为寒冷变得枯黄卷曲。图塞草原的颜色好似被主涂抹掉了。玫瑰花也不开了。原本盛放的花丛变成了一堆荆棘。凯特琳太太只好在宅子里面摆一些石竹这样冬天开的花。魔鬼桉树一年四季挺立着。牧羊场在冬天来临前就剪过了羊毛，一旦到了夏季温暖的时候又会长出来新的。

在这样的季节里，布雷迪庄园来了一位女客人。那是一位来自悉尼的小姐伊莎贝尔，她母亲是Brett先夫的一位表亲。两家在Brett先夫过世以后还有过不多的几次往来。听说是这位小姐在悉尼做了一些有损名节的事情，她母亲把她送来图塞避避风头，或者另觅佳婿——这位单身的Brett爵士。

伊莎贝尔来到布雷迪庄园的时候，Brett病还没有全好，还有些喘。他简单地吩咐了几句，就叫仆人带伊莎贝尔小姐看看自己的房间。

伊莎贝尔离去的时候，Brett瞥见了这位年轻小姐眼中不屑的神情，眯了眯眼睛。

Joey也看到了，他低声说道：“老爷，这位伊莎贝尔小姐怕是要来者不善的。”

Brett挥挥手道：“怕什么。她只不过在这里住两个月，两个月一到就把她送走。希望她不要多事。你叫凯特琳太太把她看好了，她在悉尼捅了篓子，别在这里也捅一个。”

“是，老爷。”

这位伊莎贝尔刚开始两天还耐着性子跟这位母亲家族的姻亲Brett爵士套近乎。但她很快发现了Brett并不是她的菜，图塞教堂的那位年轻英俊的神父Eddy似乎更合她的胃口。她转移了目标。

Joey把伊莎贝尔频繁去教堂找神父大人的事告诉了Brett。

Brett手里的笔顿了顿，“当真？”他说道。

“千真万确，老爷。伊莎贝尔小姐几乎每天都要去神父大人的教堂。即便是虔信的人，这个频率都已经可观了。更何况她并不是个虔信徒。”

“叫多一点的人盯着她。不要让她跟除了神父大人和庄园男仆以外的男人接触。别叫她给教会惹出什么麻烦。你也跟男仆们讲一下，那是一位小姐，叫他们别动什么心思。”

“是，老爷。可是伊莎贝尔小姐毕竟经常在神父大人跟前，她如果在神父大人前面说了您的坏话…”Joey又想起伊莎贝尔初到时那个不屑的眼神。

Brett叹了一口气说道：“那有什么办法？信不信这些话，终究在他，不在我。”

Eddy知道这位新到图塞来的伊莎贝尔小姐跟布雷迪庄园和Brett有关系。这位小姐十分慷慨，每次礼拜结束之后都十磅十磅的票子往捐献盘里丢。如果捐献多少可以决定一个人的虔信程度，伊莎贝尔小姐在信众里也算百里挑一的了。

伊莎贝尔小姐来得非常勤快，也不止跟他谈论宗教上的问题。她热衷于在每次的弥撒结束之后，一边看着他整理祭坛上的物品，一边跟他讲一些杂事。这让他想起Brett有时候会做的那样。

Brett在的时候会跟他讲农田的旱涝年景，图塞平原上的天气，仆人之间的趣事，报纸上看到的远方的奇闻，还有澳大利亚政坛上的新鲜消息。Eddy一边听他讲，一边说两句他自己的看法。等到Brett快要讲完了，他也收拾好了，他会锁上教堂的门，两个人沿着附近的小溪在林地里走上一会。

他听着伊莎贝尔叭叭地讲，心里有一种无名的烦躁。

伊莎贝尔所讲的也不过是悉尼上流社会社交圈子里传的绯闻。作为一个教士，Eddy是不能议论这些事情的，否则便是破了口戒。

他想到Brett有一段时间没有来教堂听他祷告了，不知道在做什么。上次他没有来教堂的时候还是他生病的那次。

于是他问伊莎贝尔道：“Brett爵士最近如何？有一段时间没有见到他了。”

伊莎贝尔的脸色瞬间变得有些青，“神父大人，您好不容易跟我说一次话，就要问别人吗？”

Eddy被这句话诘问出来了一点火气。

“没有，您误会了，”他说道，“您喜欢图塞吗？”

伊莎贝尔挑了挑眉，“图塞的景色还算不差。但如果跟悉尼来比就差远了。一点小树小草有什么好看的？这里没有软底鞋舞会，没有剧院，没有香槟酒会，真无趣极了。呆一个礼拜就让我受够，不知道什么样的人能在这里呆十年。”

伊莎贝尔的言语里贬低图塞，讽刺Brett的意思让Eddy心里很是不爽。可他依旧记得主的教诲，时刻保持忍耐和平和。

伊莎贝尔说道：“神父大人，您跟我回悉尼吧。我会让你成为主教的。”

“伊莎贝尔小姐，您真幽默。我没有成为主教的才能，也不想离开图塞。”他说道。

“图塞有什么好？您不想去悉尼吗？您不会是为了那个老男人才留在这里吧。”伊莎贝尔说道。

“我不懂您的意思。”Eddy皱眉道。

“我早就发觉了，”伊莎贝尔说道，“您那个同性恋来往太密切了。你们教士不应该离这种脏东西越远越好吗？是那个死同性恋给你施了什么巫术吗？”

她故作惊讶地说道，“神父大人，您不会还不知道他跟一个男人结过婚吧！他骗了你，神父大人，他就是个死同性恋，鸡奸犯，快要40岁的老巫师，没人要的破鞋！”

“住嘴，伊莎贝尔小姐！”Eddy忍受不住了，厉声喝止道，“一个天主教徒可以说出这么恶毒的言辞吗？”

“我只是在告诉你真相！主会宽恕我的！”她尖叫道。

Eddy正色道：“那我告诉你，伊莎贝尔小姐。Brett爵士是我见过最善良最正直的人。他对教会的支持是不遗余力的。图塞的村庄里没有不人称赞Brett爵士的善行。因为他们自己在Brett爵士的牧羊场里工作，他们的孩子在Brett爵士资助的学校上学，老人和穷人在粥棚里得到救济，女人在夜校里学习知识。”

“是的，伊莎贝尔小姐，我们都是有罪的，那是人与生俱来的原罪。人不能因为这些原罪就去污蔑一个纯洁的灵魂！好好想想你在恶念的唆使下做了多少错事吧！”

“就在这里，在主的凝视下，你忏悔吧！”Eddy说着，把一个纯银的十字架丢到她的脚下。

“不！”伊莎贝尔呼喊道，“我没有错！他已经老了！他不值得拥有这么好的东西！”

Eddy脸上冷漠的神情让刀劈斧凿一般的面孔富有一种基督像一般疏离而悲悯的气质。

他缓缓吐出两个字，“嫉妒。”那是七宗罪之一。

“你走吧。你不用忏悔了。”他蹲下来捡起地上的十字架，接了一点圣水冲洗，放回祭坛上。

“什么？”伊莎贝尔说道。

“图塞的教堂不会再欢迎你。所有人都会知道你败坏的德行。如果你今后想要找神父忏悔，回到悉尼或者另寻别处吧。”Eddy说道。

他冷漠地扫视过伊莎贝尔的那双泪眼，“你不走我就叫修士把你抬走。教堂是神圣的处所，容不得污秽的东西。”

伊莎贝尔终于崩溃了，她捂着脸逃出教堂，一边跑一边哭喊道，“你不过是个神父，你竟然敢这么对我！我一定会让你后悔的！下地狱去吧！”

Eddy听见了她的诅咒，不为所动。照旧收拾好祭坛上的东西，用圣水擦洗祭坛。

这些工作都做完了以后，他叫来了一个他手下的修士，说道：“帮我去趟布雷迪庄园递个口信，只能告诉Brett爵士，或者Joey先生。”

“伊莎贝尔小姐今日在主面前语出不逊，辱骂Brett爵士，诅咒神父。她今日所作所为冒犯了主，伤害了天主教会的名誉。我将她逐出了教堂。如果Brett爵士对我的决定有任何不满，请他来面见我，我会当面跟他解释。”

“去吧。”他说道。

布雷迪庄园里面，Brett正在书房跟Joey说话。

“今天看到伊莎贝尔哭哭啼啼跑回来了，眼神要把我吃了。到底怎么了。”Brett说道。

Joey说道，“哦老爷，她是被神父大人训斥了。”

“怎么会？Eddy是那么温柔的人。”Brett说道。

“那就是伊莎贝尔小姐自己过错了。神父大人那边刚刚派来人递了口信。”Joey一五一十地将Eddy带来的口信给Brett复述了一遍。

“她在神父大人面前辱骂您，还诅咒了神父大人下地狱，”他说道，“于是神父大人驱逐了她。很快图塞平原上所有人都会知道她犯下的恶行了。”

“我就知道。”Brett低下头，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“可给了我机会了。待我修书一封给我那个远在悉尼的先夫的表妹。”

———TBC———


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 须知，人间的爱是偏爱。

他的口信已经送出去了，布雷迪庄园没有回信。Eddy晚上有点睡不着了。不仅仅是因为这个。

白天他将伊莎贝尔呵斥了一番，但伊莎贝尔的话依旧萦绕在他的脑海里。

他烦躁，在床上翻了个身。他真的跟Brett来往太密切了吗？

Brett是图塞教会最大的赞助人。与他保持友好的关系为教会换取利益是自己作为天主教士应尽的义务。

他也从不觉得教士应该剥离人的感情。教士侍奉主，遵循主的教诲。主爱世人，所以教士也应该爱世人。他应该有爱，但绝不是偏爱。

他对世人的爱应该是一碗水端平的，就像主对世人的爱一样。他爱Brett，应该跟他爱信众，跟爱伊莎贝尔一样多。

他的爱真的完全公平吗？

世上最灵敏的衡器都无法称量爱。再聪明的数学家也不能教他如何将爱等分。

如果他遵循所受的教育克制自己的爱，岂不是在欺骗主？可如果他不克制自己的偏爱，那就跟主对世人的爱背道而驰。

想到这，他完全睡不着了。起身披了一件外袍，到外面走走。

随着入冬，图塞渐冷。Brett怕冷，每天太阳落山之后就不再出去。他行走在枯黄的牧草里。他记得Brett跟他说过今年冬天如此干冷，来年定当雨水充沛。

来年…他意识到这才是他来到图塞的第一年，之前很多年他都是在罗马度过的。

罗马的教育让他除了成为一个教士别无他法。俗世的父母给予了他一具中空的身体。上帝填充了它。

他不可能不成为一个教士。他立下的誓言是神圣的，他将至死做一个教士，终身不可背弃。但不一定要成为一个主教，也不一定要成为圣经里的有名人物。

在图塞做一个无名的神父也很好，即便这不是他在罗马时候的愿望。人总是会变的。

他一抬头，发现已经走到了布雷迪庄园的门前。庄园的大门禁闭着。白天高大雄伟的建筑，在夜晚里变得漆黑一片，给人无法抵御的压迫感。

他四周都是枯草，是光秃秃的荆棘丛，是失色的草木，是灰蒙蒙暗淡的一切。

伊莎贝尔说得是对的。图塞是个无趣的地方，没有她喜欢的那些酒吧，舞会，剧院。一个人如何能在这么寂寞的地方待上十年呢？

Brett是怎样在这个地方忍受十年的寂寞的呢？是因为他对另外一个男人的爱吗？这就是人间的爱吗？

“全知全能的主啊，求您怜悯，告诉我一个答案吧。”他无声地在心里呼告着。他迫切地诘问主。主却吝啬他的言辞。

四周沉默寂静。

凡人的爱，凡间的事，只能是凡人去寻找答案。上帝不论断人，直到末日来临。

布雷迪庄园的书房内，  
“坐吧，伊莎贝尔小姐。”Brett说道，“您母亲给我来了信，有关你的去留。恭喜，你很快就能离开这里了。”

“我就知道我一定能回悉尼。母亲可说了我什么时候能走？”伊莎贝尔说道。

“伊莎贝尔小姐，离开图塞，但不是回悉尼，是去新西兰。”Brett微笑着说道。

“什么？这不可能！”伊莎贝尔站起来，她尖叫道。

Joey在Brett身后说道：“伊莎贝尔小姐，请您注意对一位爵士大人说话的礼节。”

“Joey，无妨。伊莎贝尔小姐，我只是传达你母亲伊莎贝尔夫人的意思。”

“不可能。妈妈是不会让我去新西兰的，那里比图塞更荒凉，我会寂寞疯掉的！”

“知母莫若女啊，”Brett感叹道，“伊莎贝尔夫人也知道你不可能喜欢新西兰。但她知道了你在图塞做的事情，对你非常失望。她说你不再适合留在澳大利亚了。你需要一个更清净的地方洗涤内心。”

“我做了什么？你不要来污蔑我。我什么都没有做。”伊莎贝尔说道。

“你什么都没有做？你敢对主发誓吗？” Brett说道，“你没有在教堂里诅咒一位神职人员下地狱？”

“原来是他告密！他果然跟你这个同性恋是一伙的！”伊莎贝尔说道。

Brett的脸色一下子变得阴沉起来，“若要人不知，除非己莫为。”

他压低了声音说道：“伊莎贝尔小姐。你在悉尼的事我全都知道了。跟有妇之夫偷情，被未婚夫捉奸在床，是不是你？你想过你家族的声誉吗？你的家族宁肯杀死你，也不会让你回到悉尼让家族名誉扫地。”

他回到正常的有些慵懒的语调：“实话跟你说了吧，伊莎贝尔夫人原本叫我在图塞给你找个男人嫁了。我心疼你一个贵族小姐，嫁一个农户实在太委屈，跟伊莎贝尔夫人好说歹说，她才答应了让你去新西兰，看看那里有没有什么结婚的机会。”

“留在图塞嫁人，还是去新西兰。伊莎贝尔小姐，你选一个吧。”

伊莎贝尔眼神闪烁不定，她咬紧了下唇。她虽然鲁莽放荡，但不蠢。Brett说的话虽然难听，但都是实话。家族会放弃她来保全家族的声誉。如果她回到悉尼，便是提醒所有人这桩家族的丑事。

如果留在图塞，不说嫁给农户或者猎人多么委屈，就是让她在图塞仰Brett的鼻息过活就能让她疯掉。

这样想来，Brett所说的去新西兰是最好的选择。那里没有人知道她，她或许能找一个对澳大利亚一无所知的愚蠢富人嫁了。

“我去新西兰。”她最后咬牙切齿地说道。

“伊莎贝尔小姐果然是一位俊杰。你家族的车驾很快就会接你去港口。新西兰也有几座城市，虽然比不上悉尼繁华。希望很快能听到你结婚的消息。布雷迪庄园一定送上厚礼。”

“我会永远记得你的好意的，Brett爵士。”伊莎贝尔恨恨地道。

“不用谢。伊莎贝尔夫人是我的姻亲。为亲戚排忧解难是贵族的美德。”他说道。

“下地狱去吧，你简直是个魔鬼。”她咒骂道。

“一个人是下不了两次地狱的，伊莎贝尔小姐。”Brett说道。

“Joey，叫凯特琳太太找个得力的女仆帮伊莎贝尔小姐收拾东西。不该带的东西一样都别带。”他说道。

“是，老爷。”

“好了，伊莎贝尔小姐，要我喊女仆送你回房间吗？”Brett下了逐客令。

“不用，我自己有腿。Brett爵士，祝你今日愉快。”伊莎贝尔一脸不忿的神色。

“谢谢。有了你的祝福，我一定会愉快的。”Brett不为所动，从容地喝了一口茶。

伊莎贝尔头也不回地离开了。书房里只剩下Brett和Joey。

“总算要送走了。可废了我好大功夫查这些事情。等她坐上她家族的车驾，就跟布雷迪庄园没有关系了。”

“Joey，你叫凯特琳太太把她看好了，在她家族派人来之前，不要让她出庄园半步。”Brett说道。

“是，老爷，我会安排好的。”

“谢谢你，Joey。”

“只是老爷，我有一点不明白。您为什么非要送伊莎贝尔小姐去新西兰？让她在图塞留在您手掌心里面不好吗。”Joey说。

Brett呡了一口茶，笑道：“我只是不想看到她，又不是想要她死。不要把我想得那么坏。从澳大利亚到新西兰一路水路够让她吃点苦头了。”

“在没有人知道她过去的地方结婚，带着主的祝福获得新生。我们当年来澳大利亚的时候，不也是这么盼望的吗？主会保佑她的。”Brett看向Joey说道。

Joey想要说什么，被Brett制止了。

“不用再讲了，Joey，帮我一个忙。替我给教会回一封信，就说如果Eddy神父有空，告诉他我请他出来散步。”

“是，老爷。”

———TBC———


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅菲斯特诱惑浮士德和他签下契约，一旦浮士德对他说出：“你真美啊，请留一下。”他的灵魂就归梅菲斯特所有。

下午茶之后是一天中图塞最暖和的时候。Brett和Eddy在教堂附近靠近溪水的林地间散步。Joey远远地跟在他们俩的身后。

图塞平原已经好多天没有下雨了。这里的溪水远不如雨季里充沛。溪水让附近的林地还保有一点绿色，不像图塞的其他地方一片枯黄。

Brett穿着厚厚的斗篷，带着手套和围巾，裹得自己像一只毛茸茸的兔子。Eddy看到笑说：“真的这么怕冷啊。怕冷就少出来，别着凉了。”

Brett点头道：“嗯。只是想跟你出来走走。走走就暖和了。”

“最近很忙吗？我叫Joey给你送的信，等了你三天才回。”Brett说道。

Eddy有一点心不在焉的，低着头踩着地上的落叶。

“教会的事还跟以前一样。只是我有点迷茫，”他脸上露出一抹痛苦的神色，“我正在读经，希望能从中得到主的启迪。”

“伊莎贝尔的话你不用放在心上。”Brett说道。

“你…”“我…”两个人同时说道。

“你先说吧。”Eddy道。

“如果是伊莎贝尔给你带来麻烦了，请原谅她。她只是个鲁莽说话不知轻重的丫头。主不会在意她的言辞。图塞平原上的所有人都知道你是个正直善良的人，你会上天堂的，神父大人。”

“如果是她说了关于我的话让你难受了，”Brett笑笑，“我不在乎。我七八年前就不在乎了。你也不要放在心上。”

“请相信我。我从来没想过瞒你。我的事情你随便问图塞里面的任何一个人都能知道。”

“主教导我们看一个人要看他的灵魂，而不是他的外在的样子。我知道你的灵魂是纯净的。我不相信她对你坏的指控。过去的事如果有你的苦衷，我也不强求你告诉我。”Eddy说道。

“没有苦衷，”Brett直截了当地说，“一切都是我的选择。”

“你为什么要做违背主的旨意的事？你不怕主惩罚你吗？”Eddy说道，带着愠怒和心急。

“因为爱啊，神父大人。因为我们俗人的爱。”Brett微笑着眨着眼睛着着他，眼里闪烁的光芒叫Eddy移不开眼睛。

爱，这个字眼又叫Eddy脑海里天人交战了。  
他强迫自己撇开了头，叹了一口气道，“Brett，我们不聊这个了吧。让我们好好走一走。这几天太累，我想放松一下。”他说道。

“好的。”Brett答允道。

他们并肩走在高大的桉树下面。林子的深处，在这些桉树的下面，溪水恰好形成一个小水潭。溪水光滑如镜，倒影出桉树的树影，树干上的苔藓，和遮蔽天日的树冠。让人想起古希腊神话里的纳西索斯，以水为镜，恋慕自己的倒影。

“伊莎贝尔小姐怎么样了？她那天哭着从教堂跑出去了。”Eddy问道。

“他们家族很快就会接她去新西兰散心。大概就是这两天了。”

Eddy沉吟了一会，“去新西兰也好。希望她在那里能找到愿意听她忏悔的神父，得到心灵的平静。”

“她可不会忏悔呢。那天她几乎要把我吃了。好像我是她落到这步田地的罪魁祸首似的。”Brett揶揄道，“希望她真的能在新西兰收敛性情吧，对她也是一件好事。”

“一个人要懂得忍受寂寞才好，浮华和幸福只是短暂的存在。”他富有深意地说道。

Eddy点头道，“一切幸福都是主赐予我们的，主也可以收回。凡人的祸福都在于他一瞬的念头。我们能做到只有忍耐和盼望。”

“神父大人，凡人就没有追求永恒幸福的权力吗？”Brett问道。

“永恒的幸福是有的，但不在当世。当我们离开尘世，被接引上天堂的时候，我们就会享有永恒的幸福。”Eddy说道。

“可从来没有人能从死后的世界返回，告诉活人天堂是怎样的。”Brett说道。

接着，他的双手叠放在胸口之上，吟诵道：“如果只需要一把小刀就能了断一生，谁愿意承受重担，在疲惫的生活下呻吟和流汗，还不是惧怕那死后的世界，那个神秘位置的国度，从未有旅客去而复返的地方，令人困惑不接。”

这是《哈姆雷特》里哈姆雷特王子的台词。

“没有人见过天堂，这让人如何能相信人死后真的有一个天堂可以去，并且能在那里得到永恒的快乐呢？”Brett说道。

“哦Brett，”Eddy说道，“这算是一个广泛的迷思了。没有人见过天使和魔鬼，怎么能证明天使和魔鬼存在呢？Brett，需知道，信仰不建立在存在的证据，它建立在信念之上。信念是天主教会的基石，没有信念便一无所有。”

“那信念到底是什么呢，神父大人。”

“如果你想听我的浅见，在我看来，信念就是一个男人或者女人内心深处的东西。他们原始的恶念和受到主教诲后得到的高尚精神在斗争中不变的东西。我们终身都在经历这样的斗争，在斗争中伪神会被除去，将唯一真神留下——那就是全知全能的主。”

“我是否能再问一个问题？”Brett说道。

“问吧。”Eddy说道。

“爱是不是一种信念？”

因着最近的忧虑，Eddy下意识说道：“天上的爱还是人间的爱？”

“人间的爱，神父大人。”

肥皂泡泡被签子戳穿了。Eddy不自觉地后退了一步，拉开了他跟Brett的距离。Brett却不想放过他，他目光炯炯地盯着Eddy，似乎要从他看起来冷静自持的面容下看出什么端倪。

良久，Eddy叹息一声，苦笑道：“你要把我盯穿了。平常时间可没见到你这样求知若渴。

他说：“这个问题或许我问你更加合适。什么是人间的爱？圣经里面只教导如何得到天上的爱。我们该如何赎罪，升上天堂。在主的智慧之眼里，凡人的这些感情都是无足轻重的。”

“教士除了爱主，不会爱别人。如果你要问我一个答案，我只能说，教士是残缺的，他们被教导了放弃人间的爱。”

Brett说道：“可是你说过，教士也是有凡人的情感的。”

“我当时确实这么觉得。但是我变了。这不可以吗？”他这样说道，眼神有一瞬间锐利一场，好似在诘问Brett。

他以前想留在罗马，现在想留在图塞，他变了，这不可以吗？

他还是松动软化了，继续说道：“Brett，请原谅我给不了你一个答案。教士也不能知道所有问题的答案。只有主才知晓一切。我们也需要用一生去探索一个迷津。”

“你也可以找别的神父问一问，他们或许会有别的思考。”Eddy说道。

“我不会找别人。只对于你，我才能敞开心扉。这个问题困扰我很久了，才一时情不自禁。请原谅我的无礼。”Brett说。

“无妨，我们都有克制不住欲念的时候。你的信任比当上主教还能让我开心。”Eddy说道。

“或许会有这么一天呢。”Brett说道。

他们走着走着又回到了教堂的黑门前。

“今天就到这里吧，Brett。天气越来越冷了，你那么怕冷，以后尽量少出来。”Eddy说道。

“嗯？什么意思？你不想见到我吗？因为我今天问了出格的问题？”Brett说道。

“不不，你别误会，我对你的态度丝毫没有改变。我只是最近太累了，需要休息。有一些问题在我脑海里面盘旋，我要一点时间来找到答案。”Eddy呼出了一口气，面露疲色。

“那好吧。祝你能如愿以偿。”Brett说道。

“天气越来越冷了，”Eddy又说，“你多保重身体。如果庄园里面有任何事需要我的，你就派人传信来教会，我会知晓的。”

“好。你也多保重，教会有任何需要就派人来庄园告诉我。我会少出门的，你放心。”Brett说道。

“那就好。哦还有一件事我忘了讲了，你的莎士比亚念得很好听。”Eddy想到了什么开心的事，笑道。

Brett道：“谢谢。我在伦敦曾经做过戏剧演员。”

“怪不得。”Eddy说，“真美。就在此停下吧。Brett，愿主保佑你。”

Eddy的身影消失在了教堂的黑门背后。

Brett驻足在教堂的门前许久。身上因为散步带来的热气渐渐被图塞的冷风吹走。他叫了Joey。

Joey来时一脸忧色。Brett看了他丧气的样子有点好笑，“你怎么了？一副闷闷不乐的样子。”

“老爷，我可什么都好。我只是担心神父大人会跟您疏远了。”

“怎么会？你没听到他最后说的话吗？”

“最后说的话？不就是赞美您演的哈姆雷特吗？”

Brett摇摇头，“我在伦敦的时候，你果然没好好看我的剧场。”

Brett说：“《浮士德》里，浮士德与魔鬼梅菲斯特签下契约。一旦浮士德对梅菲斯特说出：'你真美啊，请留一下。' 他的灵魂就归梅菲斯特所有。”

“我们的神父大人啊，他害怕了。”他说。

他脱下自己厚厚的手套，冷风顷刻间将那双手吹得通红。他手心里满是冷汗。

“我也害怕。”他道。

———TBC———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这ao3上的进度就跟微博上一致了。希望大家看过之后能点个kudos或者评论一下。爱大家(⑉°з°)-♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你和我重逢在萧瑟的季节。

距离，灵魂而非肉体上的距离，有一种伟力，能让两个偏离轨道的人回到他们应该有的位子上。

Brett回到了他的庄园里。像一只小兽一样，开始了冬眠生活，畏缩在他温暖的宅子里。外面对他来说实在太冷了。

像过往十年里的每一天一样，他重复做一些枯燥的活动以娱乐。看报纸，读信件，喝茶，念诗，偶尔在书房里拉小提琴。

Eddy回到教堂的那扇黑门之后。他依旧是个尽职尽责的神父，带领信众们祷告，清洗祭坛，整理圣物，读经。他依旧开着那辆小汽车去往图塞的任何一个需要他的地方布道。

他黑色的平绒法衣是图塞平原在这个季节里唯一的颜色，即便它并不为一种艳色。

隆冬已至。Brett早晨被Joey唤醒，在他服侍下沐浴更衣。他走下阶梯去餐厅用早饭。之后，他坐在书房里拆信件。

他手拿着裁纸刀小心翼翼地挑开信封上的火漆。跳过了开头对他冗长的尊称，直接往下读几行提取重要信息。看到最后的落款以后，他的眉头舒展了，嘴角露出一个笑容。

他摇铃喊来了Joey，以一种轻快的语气说道：“叫庄园上下准备一下。我们有一位老朋友要来了，来自伦敦的裴先生。”

伦敦的裴先生正是在英伦本岛和印度殖民地有名的富商Hyung Suk Bae。在伦敦时，Brett会亲昵地叫他Hyung。

裴来的那一天，Brett亲自到庄园门口迎接老友。十多年了，这是庄园第一次迎接伦敦来客。

裴从小汽车上下来。庄园的仆人从车上卸下他的行李。一眼看到Brett裹在厚厚的冬装里站在庄园门口，他加快了自己的脚步。

他跟Brett握了手，“日安，Brett爵士，好久不见了。”裴说道。

“请和以前一样叫我Brett吧，就像我依然叫你Hyung一样，这让我能回忆起一些伦敦风貌。十年不见了，Hyung，时间过得真快啊。上次见你还是我即将启程来澳大利亚的时候，我们在港口作别。”

“是啊，十年了。当日一别，竟都成往事。”裴说道。

“岁月偷逝，对你我都是一样的。”Brett点头笑道。

“Joey，好久不见了。”他对Joey道。

“哦裴先生，谢谢您的关怀，确实是阔别已久了。”

裴说道：“你家老爷怕冷，我们赶紧进去吧。”

他们在庄园里的会客厅里坐下，凯特琳太太为他们奉上了滚烫的茶。Brett赶紧喝了两口暖身子。

“我当时就不同意你到澳大利亚来，这里比伦敦还冷。”裴说道。

“那是因为现在是冬天。”Brett无奈地说道。

“我从悉尼到这花了整整两天。这里实在太偏远了，跟伦敦一点都不像。”裴说道。

“要是什么地方都像伦敦，岂不显得伦敦平庸？”Brett看了他一眼说道。

“那你也应该搬到悉尼或者墨尔本这样的城市里才是。而不是在这个荒凉的乡下度过十年。这不是你会喜欢的东西。”

“虽然不喜欢，但做到也并非难事。”Brett说道。

“说实话，Brett，我这十年都在等你的来信。如果你说你愿意抛下澳大利亚的一切回伦敦，我会立刻为你在伦敦安排好一切。”裴喝了一口茶道。

“谢谢你的好意。不怕你笑话，寂寞和享乐一样，也是会上瘾的。熟悉了这里的生活以后，我竟怀疑自己是否还能融入到城市生活中了。”Brett说道。

“我并非相信你不能在伦敦为我安排好一切。但你控制不了别的事情。理查德去世之后的一两年里，我也会回到悉尼或者墨尔本看我们以前在一起的宅子，他的一些别的产业。但是城市里的风言风语让我疯狂。我自认为我不是一个坏人，可那些流言让我自己都怀疑我是个道德丧尽的人了。

“街头巷尾的流言像幽灵一样让城市鬼影幢幢，恐怖不堪。我只好回到图塞去，那里还能让我清净些。忍耐让人发疯的寂寞，逐渐从远离尘嚣中汲取快乐。于是就这样过了一年两年，于是就这样过去了十年。”Brett说。

“我当时就不同意你跟理查德的事，如果你当初愿意跟我一起留在伦敦，就不会如此。”裴说道。

“事已至此了，Hyung。人没有长一双向后看的眼睛。”Brett打断他道。

“好吧。我不说了。我给你带了一些上好的印度茶。等会叫Joey去拿。”裴说道。

“谢谢。”Brett说道。

“你永远不用说谢谢。”裴说道，“我一直在后悔当年没有能阻止你，让你受十年寂寞之苦。请允许我问，这十年就没有任何人能让再次你动心吗？”

“男人女人都好，只要能让你多点乐趣。”

Brett摇头道：“这十年的独居生活已经让我养成斯多葛派*的习惯了。习惯是难以改变的。”

“是吗？”裴挑眉道，“我不信。演贞洁寡妇的戏码别太入戏了，伦敦小野猫。”

Brett不语，他盯着茶水，露出一个浅浅的狐狸似的笑容，“主教导我们要追求内心的平静和喜乐。”

“差不多得了，以前没见过你这么虔信。”

“人都是会变的。”Brett说道。

“本性却是难改的。”裴说道。

“我就是那我是**。”Brett说道。

“所以到底有没有？”裴问道。

“你猜。”Brett说。

裴眼中闪过精光，他一把抓住Brett的手腕，“走，我们去卧室说。”

Brett一下子被他握住了手腕，有点猝不及防，下意识就想挣脱开，“放开我。去卧室做什么？有话不能在这里说吗？”

“那就是有了。”

裴看了他的反应，心里已经明白了，“说吧，是谁。”

“什么人能让你变得如此纯情？你不会还没搞定他吧。”裴说道。

“跟你无关。”Brett说。

“说这样的话就生分了。Brett，好歹我们在伦敦一起厮混过。我猜你还没跟他说过你以前的事情？要是被我一不小心说出来了，那多不好。”裴说道。

“你是在威胁我吗，Hyung？我可不怕你。”Brett说道。

“口是心非。”裴道。

“装腔作势。”Brett道。

“你瞒不住我的，Brett。你爱一个人总是爱到目眦俱裂，全身骨节都嘎嘎作响的程度。当年你爱理查德就是这样。你瞒不住你的爱。你就是那你是。”裴说道。

“隐瞒从来不在我的词典里。他是超凡脱俗之人。他的气质让他在千万人中脱颖而出。你在布雷迪庄园多住一些时日就知道了。”Brett说道。

“你是在挽留我吗？”裴说道。

“算是吧，”Brett叹了口气，“实在太寂寞了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *斯多葛派，即禁欲主义。  
> **我就是那我是，英文为I am that I am。是圣经中耶和华回答摩西的一句话。这里的意思是布莱特就是他所表现出来的样子。  
> 各位用饭愉快，爱大家(⑉°з°)-♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个男人，一个绝对虔信，一个半信不信，一个一点都不信。

除去一张东方的面孔，裴在各个方面都表现地像个地道的伦敦绅士。在战争*过后，混血无论在不列颠本岛，还是在印度殖民地都不罕见了。

布雷迪庄园似乎一下子进入到格林威治时间里。布雷迪庄园厨房的烟囱里飘出了伦敦的雾气。

每天早晨Brett在Joey的服侍下沐浴更衣，从阶梯下到餐厅用早饭。他来到餐厅的时候，经常裴已经坐在了那里，淡淡微笑着看着他葱白一样的手指在纤细的腿上铺开餐巾。

裴在生意上的信件也送到了布雷迪庄园。早饭过后他们在书房里拆各自的信件。Brett的信件大多都是些无聊的问候。而裴的信件却包含了许多爱恨。

跟庄园里的仆人对他一致的喜爱不同，在不列颠本岛和印度殖民地，人们对他的观感跟对跟人们对的东方血统的情感是一样的，爱恨交加。有多少人爱他就有多少人恨他。

他自己也在私下的场合坦白他是个活在俗世里的人。这样的人不惧怕遭人憎恨。

Joey每日将熨好的报纸装在托盘里送到书房。Brett终于能找到一个人来解答报纸上的那些伦敦问题。裴对伦敦的消息头头是道，因着他自己就是其中很多事件的推动者。跟Eddy会对这样的俗事闭口不谈不同，裴会跟Brett分享一些内幕的消息，甚至是大人物之间的绯闻八卦，满意地看着Brett被自己逗笑。

下午茶时分，仆人清扫大宅，打开窗户，阳光和风畅快地吹进这所古老的宅院里。这时候Brett会在书房里拉小提琴给裴听。裴在一旁轻轻地为他打拍子，就像他们在伦敦时经常做的那样。裴有时候也会忍不住露一手，他是个出色的大提琴手。

一句话，裴的到来填补了Eddy的离开在Brett身边留下的空白。

裴也不是每时每刻都在庄园里，在Brett身边。他跟很多住在乡下的贵族老爷一样，喜欢骑马和打猎。裴也必须承认图塞的原野跟伦敦乡下有不同的美。Brett说了布雷迪庄园里的任何东西裴先生都能随意取用，包括马厩里的马。裴便经常骑马游览图塞平原，不放过任何一个角落，村庄，农田，牧羊场，自然也包括那座被林地和溪水环绕的小小教堂。

Eddy发现了弥撒的观众里有了一位生面孔。东方面孔在当时的澳大利亚还是稀罕货。这位东方面孔的先生穿着一身深蓝色条纹的经典裁剪的西装外套，戴着一顶黑色的羊毛平顶帽。进教堂是要脱帽的，于是帽子拿在他的手里。

那位东方面孔的先生在他的弥撒结束之后也并没有离开，静静地坐在教堂的角落。

Eddy有些好奇地上前问道：“先生，您需要我的帮助吗？”

那位东方面孔的先生抬头从头到尾打量了他一下，说道：“日安，神父大人。我是新来这里的，您可以称呼我裴。”

“日安，裴先生。我是图塞教区的神父Eddy。如果您有任何迷茫，我都愿意聆听，尽我所能为您解惑。主对他的孩子们都是一视同仁的，并没有先来后到的差别，您不必担心。”

“哦，”裴说道，“我只是慕名前来观瞻您的弥撒。我并不是天主教徒。”

他顿了顿，说道：“也并不是圣公会*教徒。实际上，我不皈依基督教的任何一派。”

“请放心，裴先生。”Eddy说道，“我也并非见到异教便要讨伐的狂信徒。在罗马也并非每人都是虔信者。”

“那就好。我还有点害怕呢。”裴说道。

“您说笑了。只是看来您还在信仰的迷茫当中啊。”Eddy说道。

“也并非如此。我虽不是信者，但也观仰过一些赫赫有名的主教的弥撒，也资助过一些年轻的修士。要我说实话的话，我看不出主教们的弥撒和你的弥撒有什么分别。您讲经的水平完全可以和那些主教大人相比。”

“您过誉了。”Eddy说道。

裴摇摇头道：“我只是说出我的真实感觉罢了。您这样才华横溢的教士，就没想过要在教会中获得显赫声名吗？”

“名声不过是浮土罢了，裴先生。”

“您留在图塞也过于屈才了，我实在为您感到委屈。”

“历史上不乏声名在外的修道院建立在险峻高山或者悬崖峭壁之上，就比如赫赫有名的克吕尼隐修院*。与世隔绝的环境帮助教士清修。这就是图塞对我的意义。在我从教会获得神职的时候，便已经发下绝愿，愿意终身安贫，绝色，听命。尘世的繁华并不能诱惑我。”Eddy回答道。

“您真有一种教士出尘的气质呢。这让我更加坚信您应该成为教会的中流砥柱了。您可曾想过？您无法在教职上更进一步，或许只是因为缺少一位赞助人。而我恰能胜任这一光荣的职责。我非常乐意为教会引荐一位出色的修士。”裴的笑容里面富含深意。

“谢谢您的厚爱，裴先生。只是我已有赞助人。那就是布雷迪庄园的Brett爵士。这也是我不会离开图塞的原因之一。我要留在这里报答他对图塞教会的慷慨支持。”Eddy说道。

“哦？那是我失察了。抱歉，Brett并没有告诉我这个。”裴说道，“不过无妨。我自伦敦来。Brett爵士是我的旧友。我相信Brett也更希望您能在罗马施展抱负。”

”裴先生，您不能替Brett爵士做决定。更何况我们只是刚见过一面而已。”Eddy说道。

“确实如此。这一切都还在于Brett的想法。请原谅，Eddy神父，我没有别的意思，只是欣赏人才罢了。像您这样年轻有为的教士，就应该让他们到罗马去为教会贡献力量，不是吗？”

“如果您改变了主意，可以随时来找我。我会在图塞留很长一段时间，后会有期吧。”裴向Eddy微微颔首。

这位东方面孔的先生离开了教堂。

“怪人。”Eddy在心里嘟囔道。他像往常一样整理好祭坛上的物品，接圣水清洗祭坛，准备明天祷告的经文。然后回到他在教堂后的小屋里。

他案头上摊开着一本厚厚的圣经。他依旧在为那个谜题寻找答案。远离Brett之后，他似乎找回了在罗马时的一颗纯粹的教心。

他和Brett之间仍然保持着书信的沟通。有点可笑，明明就住在同一块平原的路的两头，还需要依靠传信来交流想法。

他也不是没有想过再去布雷迪庄园。在他每次想要出门透口气的时候，总会不知不觉走到布雷迪庄园附近的那片荒野。那是他的欲望。

如果他是个男人，在澳大利亚美丽的乡下遇见了能唤起他欲望的女人，就像在他教堂里结婚的那个农家女和那个猎人一样，他大可以沉湎于爱欲，就像这世间千千万的凡人一样，勘不破爱欲，何错之有。

可他是个教士。教士不是超凡的。教士是残缺的男人。主的教诲让他们必须克制自己原始的欲望。他之前二十多年的人生证明了他可以做到这些，以上帝的视角审视和规范自己，从身上剥离开为教义所不容的感情。

他不能既做一个男人又做一个教士。这二者是不能得兼的。他要做一个男人，就不能做一个教士。可即便他补全了自己成为一个男人，摆在他前面的也不是一个女人。

图塞很好，可他却有点想念罗马了。因为罗马里有一条路，一条笔直地一眼能看到结局的路，这条路上曾走过圣伯多禄，圣若望，圣若瑟，利奥一世*……他原本也可以走上这条路，直升天国。

他现在仍然可以，只要他想要。

在这段日子里，悉尼的主教大人给他来了信。因为Eddy在图塞乃至大昆士兰地区的良好名声，主教大人邀请他前往悉尼参加圣伯多禄宗徒节*的庆祝典礼，并在游行的数万教众前布道。

如果他想要回罗马，这是一个为他积累名声的好机会。也是之前他所期盼的。

可他现在有些犹豫不决，不知是否应该离开图塞。他还没有回信。如果他决定前往悉尼，他有义务让他的赞助人Brett爵士知晓。

“我们在天上的父，愿人都遵你的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。免我们的债，如同我们免了人的债。不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶。因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。  
阿门。”

他结束了自己的祷告。合上了圣经，再次出门了。

裴和Brett肩并肩走在布雷迪庄园外面的荒野之上。Brett本来不想出门的，实在太冷了，只是裴一再坚持，他只好答应。

裴也不得不承认，图塞的荒原有它独特的美丽。千里的枯草有一种肃杀的风度。伦敦常绿的郊野让人软弱，就像精细食物会让人得脚气病一样。

他们落下的每一个脚步都踩在一蓬干枯到炸开的枯草上，把它们踩成碎末。

裴突然看了到什么，指着一个远处的方向，对Brett说道：“你看。”

不是羔羊，不是猎狗。

是遥远处站着的一个黑色的身影。

几十万英亩的灰白之中，那是唯一的颜色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *战争，在这里指第一次世界大战  
> *圣公会：即英国国教  
> *克吕尼隐修院，著名修道院，位于法国马肯附近。  
> *圣伯多禄，圣若望，圣若瑟，利奥一世：前三位都是圣经上的圣徒，最后一个是教会史上最重要的一位教皇。  
> *圣伯多禄以及圣伯多禄宗徒节，天主教节日，每年的6月29日。  
> 阅读愉快，爱大家(⑉°з°)-♡


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布莱特羊，爱情游戏里的高端玩家。Eddy，菜，一轮游选手。裴还有复活赛。  
> 即将开启新地图——悉尼。

“Eddy！”Brett低呼道。

裴一把抓住他的手腕，在他耳边低语：“那便是你的新欢吗？”

Eddy再一次来到这片荒野。他有他的意图。他必须在这两天回信给悉尼的主教大人。他决定来布雷迪庄园问问Brett的意见。正如那位东方面孔的先生所说的那样，这一切都在于Brett的选择。

他行走在这片原野上。

如果深入观察，在隆冬时节，这片原野也并非生机全无。在灰褐色的大地上，还有昆虫，有蜘蛛，有蛾子，还有蚊蝇，还有蜥蜴，有乌鸦和秃鹫停在光秃秃的枝头上。布雷迪庄园的雄伟轮廓近在眼前了。

在平原的小丘上，他看见了自己的欲望。

他的欲望正被另外的一个男人狠狠地攥住，是那个东方面孔的先生。

Brett甩开裴的手，喝骂道：“放开我！你在做什么？”

裴再次将他钳制住，Brett无法动弹。裴说道：“就是他，是不是？”

“你把我放开！”Brett说道。

“是还是不是。你不说我不会放开你。”裴说道。

“我爱谁我恨谁，都是我自己的事。你管不到。”Brett说。

“那就是他。”裴松开了他的肩膀，但还是死死攥住他的手腕。

“手也放开。”Brett嫌恶地看了他的手一眼。

“别这么看我。”裴说道。

“那你就松开。”Brett道。

“不松。”裴说道。

“Hyung，你今天是有什么毛病吗？脑子不清楚的话我叫医生来给你看看。别耽误治病。”

“你还是这样牙尖嘴利，像只猫咪。”

裴低头轻笑两声，“脑子不清楚的不是我是你！小野猫，你每次口味都那么刺激。上次是个老男人，这次是一个神父！你想过后果吗？”

“这不用你管。”Brett说道。

“我偏要管！”裴拽着手腕把Brett拉倒他身前，“他现在还没有名声。可他免不了要有名声的。这件事要是给教会知道了，小神父就等着在某个小岛上的教堂的地下室里度过余生吧。你知道教会的手段。”

“我会克制住自己，Hyung。”

“你克制不住。你的本性总会把事情弄到人尽皆知。”

“世界在变。”

“远远来不及拯救你们两个。”

“放开，你弄痛我了！”Brett纤细白嫩的手腕上已经被裴攥出了红痕。

“痛才能让你记得！”

Brett用尽力气甩开了裴的手。在挣脱下，裴的指甲在Brett的手背上划出一条长长细细的血痕。

看着手背上挂着的血珠，裴怔住了。他从来不想伤害Brett。Brett看都不看一眼，从口袋里掏出洁白的手绢擦干净血迹。手绢染上了红色，那是Brett的血。

“我…”裴想说什么。

Brett把手绢收回到口袋里，食指放在嘴唇上吹气制止了裴。

“Hyung Suk Bae，”他礼貌客气地叫了他的全名，“你到底想要干什么？”

裴惊讶于他的疏离样子，看了他好久，才找回了自己的思绪。

“我想做什么？我图什么？”裴呢喃道，有一点点惆怅，更多是不甘，“为什么呢？为什么每次都让我看着你长成这么美丽，却又只能看着你把自己送给别人？”

嫉妒不愧是七宗原罪之一。它能把人变成意想不到的恶毒样子。

Eddy看到在山丘上的两个人紧紧攥着手的样子，内心熔炉中怨毒的火熊熊燃烧，发出丑恶的绿色的光。

他额头的两侧隐隐作痛，似乎有小角要从那里冒出来。他攥紧了胸前的黑袍，胸口上浮现出一个正在灼烧的罪恶的印记。

他不相信Brett就是这样的人。他依旧期待着Brett的挽回。只要他说一个不字，皱一下眉头，或者拉拉他的胳膊，扯扯他的袖子，他都会留下来，心甘情愿地留在图塞。

可他没有等到。他只看到两个人越纠缠越亲密，直到那位东方面孔的先生搂住了Brett的脖子。

他的心被同样有力度的一双胳膊给扼住了。

“不，不！”他在心中无声地怒吼着。

他在一时间里背弃主，背弃教义，背弃一贯以来的理想，得到的就是这样的结果。不能不让他想到这是主对他的惩罚。他被一个男人所诱惑，欲火攻心，对他贪恋，注定得到被抛弃的结果。因为主说男人和男人之间行可这种事，就在自己身上受这妄为得当的报应。*

他只看到了Brett的一面。即便如此，可他依旧做不到责怪他。他应该知道的，Brett是个凡人，他多面，他善变，他会被诱惑。他无法责怪凡人像一个凡人。

没有哪个词能凝炼地描述他的心情。他刚刚萌发出来的人间的爱尚在襁褓之中就被捂得奄奄一息，一颗教心已再也回不到天上的样子。

大错已然铸成，且无可挽回。他陷入了情感和信仰上两难的境地，可也并不是进退维谷，而是两者都得不到结果。他在一片虚无中迷失了。

天上的爱想要落到凡间，总免不得摔成无数片的结果。

他只好沿着原路返回，黑袍曳行在无边的荒野之中。

“美丽？开什么玩笑。Hyung，我已经快要四十岁了。青春年华已经全都抛给图塞了。”Brett说道，“四十岁的男人谈不上什么美丽。”

“可能是因为一直以来无法见你的想念和无法得偿的喜爱，我总觉得图塞的你比在伦敦时更美。人们会称赞你28，9岁年轻靓丽的样子，我却更爱你现在的面容。”裴说道。

“这就是你想要的吗，Hyung？”Brett冷笑道。“一副更讨你喜欢的样子，就是你要阻拦我的原因？那我恨不得毁掉它。”

“当初我为了理查德来到澳大利亚的时候你没有阻拦我，那么你就不应该对我之后任何决定有阻拦。要么你在当时就表达异议，要么你永远保持缄默。”

“别这样，Brett。你知道的，我是永远无法阻拦你的。”裴说道。

“我不知道，裴。我不想操控任何人。”Brett说道。

裴苦笑道：“可我确实是在被你操控着。”

“请别叫我裴，Brett。还叫我Hyung，就像一直以来，一直到刚刚的那样。好吗？”裴继续说道。他的手又攀上了Brett的小臂。

这次他被Brett毫不留情地甩开了，“别碰我。”

“我可以不碰你，但你拦不住我去碰你的神父。”裴变了一副脸色。

“你是在威胁我吗？”Brett说道。

“你认为是就是。”

“你狡猾的习性一点都没有变。”

“谢谢夸奖。请原谅，Brett，想要捉住你，必须要跟你同样狡猾才是。”

“别太高估自己，也太别低估我。你也有弱点抓在我的手里。”Brett说道。

“哦？”裴挑眉。

“那就是——”Brett凑近了上去，在裴耳边低声说道：“如果你动了他，我会恨你。所以你最好不要。”他吐气在裴的耳廓上。

裴下意识哂笑道：“你真以为…”

裴刚说出来半句没声音了。他的肢体在颤抖。他可以在Brett前面虚张声势，可他欺骗不了他的大脑。

无懈可击的裴先生害怕被Brett憎恨。所以在十年之前，他宁愿放手，也不敢阻拦Brett跟着另一个男人离开伦敦奔向澳大利亚。

他是个凡人。并不是人人都要爱他。Brett可以不爱他，但不可以恨他。

这就是Brett一直以来攥在手心里的裴的弱点，是他跟裴之间关系的保险栓。他以前只在手心里面放任自流，是因为没有必要，也因为他不想操控人的惰性。而现在当他和Eddy被威胁时，他不得不揉搓一下了。

Brett比他矮一些，要昂起头才能直视他的面庞。Brett双手环抱胸前，冷冷的注视着他，竟让他感到一种居高临下的气势。

“你果然知道。Brett，你赢了。”裴苦笑道。

“我不能不知道。我们这样卑鄙的人在一块，不相互知道一点对方的篓子是不行的。”Brett说道。

“我爱Eddy。爱他是一个男人，也爱他是一个教士。Hyung，十年了，你还是没有变得比之前更聪明一点。你还是抓不住我。即便我的爪子已经磨得这样钝了。”

Brett低下头看看自己的手，手背上横亘着一道细长血痕，血色充沛欲滴。他用指尖摩擦了一下，感觉又疼又痒。

“不，不要，Brett，别去碰它，请不要这么说。”裴说道。

“我说什么了？如果你不威胁我，我也不会说这些话。我只是想要保护自己罢了。”

Brett回头一看，Eddy已经不见了踪影。他想要去追。却被裴拽住了衣角。

“不要走。”

“放开。别让我们最后连贵族之间的体面都保不住。”Brett说道。

“Brett，听我的话。不要去追。”裴说。

“我为什么要听你的？”Brett白了他一眼。

裴脸上一副自得的神情：“你应该相信我对人性的把我。你现在追上去是没有用的。现在跟我一起回去，他会回来。你会占据更有利的势态，我是为了你好。”

Brett犹豫了。除去那些偏见不看，他知道裴是个对人性异常通透的人。

“相信我，我不会对你坏的。”裴说道。

Brett最终还是被说动了。

“那就回去吧。”他说道，一个人径直往庄园走去。

裴驻足在那里，看着Brett的背影远去。Brett没有回头，也没有停下来等他。直到Brett走远了，裴才移动脚步。

Eddy回到了他的小屋里。他铺开信纸，扭开钢笔的笔盖，尽力克制住双手的颤抖，开始写字。

“亲爱的主教阁下：  
……  
我愿意来悉尼参加六月底的圣伯多禄宗徒节的庆典，并在游行的人群前布道。我会即刻动身前往悉尼。感谢您给予我这个宝贵的机会，愿主保佑您。  
……”

他在信纸底部端正地用拉丁文签下自己的姓名。

情感和信仰已经如此失败。或许离开才能为他打开一个新的局面。

“再见，图塞。”

受所有人爱戴的Eddy神父，在夏季来到这里，在冬季离开。


End file.
